


Sweet Surprises

by TakeThat



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: 18 and up, Dan has a secret kink, Kink, M/M, Tickling, and he's embarrassed about it, kink videos, no actual sex or sexual activities involved, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: Dan seems to be more secretive lately.. He doesn't tell Phil what he's up to, so Phil takes it upon himself to do a bit of snooping around Dan's room when he's out of the house one day. What he finds is entirely surprising, but he can't wait to use what he learned on his boyfriend...AKA Dan has a secret kink and he's embarrassed about it. Phil finds out, and wants to prove there's nothing to be embarrassed about.





	Sweet Surprises

When Dan went out, Phil got bored.

And when Phil got bored, he tended to do things he regrets.

He regrets visiting the “weird side” of youtube because his suggestions led him there. He regrets sitting flat on his backside and watching television marathons for hours on end until he felt dizzy. He regrets laying on his bed for two hours straight that one time, trying to toss popcorn into his mouth.

But the one thing he regrets the most was the snooping.

Phil knew it was wrong, it was _so_ wrong, but Dan was out for most of the day, nowadays, and the opportunity was just _there_ and-

He decided that it was okay, in the end, simply because they knew everything about each other anyways. They had been dating for a few years, after all.But besides every familiar object he came across in Dan’s room, he still couldn’t help but hope for a little something he knew nothing about.

Phil never allowed himself to snoop too much through Dan’s room, though. He usually just chose a spot, like his desk, and looked at the quirky little things hanging off and looked through the drawers. (He once did the same with Dan’s nightstand and he was met with a huge dildo that was an outright shock at the moment, thus quickly ending his snooping session and his cheeks were stained red for the rest of the day). But when he got bored, he would shrug, put everything back where it originally was, and leave to find something else to do.

However, today was different. Not only was Phil bored, but his laptop had died earlier and he found himself too lazy to walk over to his desk to get the charger. Yet apparently, he wasn’t too lazy to roll out of bed and walk across the hall to his best friend’s bedroom to poke around again.

When he looked around today, though, he let out a sigh of despair. Now not only did he know everything about Dan from their years of friendship, he knew every little thing Dan kept in his room.

The noiret let out a breath, flopping back on Dan’s bed and staring at the ceiling. He actually had nothing new to do this time, and Dan’s sudden need to be out of the house more often than not was already starting to become a hindrance to their friendship. Phil shook his head, letting out another sigh as he turned to stare at Dan’s desk. He smirked and sat up quickly as something caught his eye.

Dan’s laptop.

Phil cheered to himself and sprang up from the bed, skipping over to the table and spinning in the desk chair. It was only then that he realized that he’s been this close to Dan’s laptop for the first time in forever. Actually, it was quite odd that the computer was still at home, as Dan had taken a backpack with him whenever he went out, containing his laptop, charger, and whatever else he had with him usually. Even when he was home he wouldn’t let Phil near his laptop or seemed to double-check whatever was on his screen before turning it to show Phil a funny youtube video or tumblr gif. He could hardly believed these weird little acts hadn’t crossed his mind until now.

Phil could hardly wait to see what Dan had been hiding this whole time.

He slowly opened up the laptop, savoring the moment of adrenaline pumping through him as he turned it on. It wasn’t anything life-altering, he hoped, because he felt rather silly for being so excited about this.

The laptop buzzed to life and made the signature MacBook sound as it loaded the log-in screen, where Phil typed the password in quickly without so much as a second thought. He was brought to the desktop and his eyes searched quickly, hoping to come across an obscure folder or internet link hidden beneath the cute, saved gifs and pictures of them from tumblr (which he went ahead and cooed at, the fact that Dan saved them to his computer). Phil sighed, deciding to go straight ahead to the Safari browser.

One click on the ‘History’ tag, and Phil was done for.

Among the occasional link to tumblr or youtube was a plethora of links to a website he had never heard of.

“Daily…motion?” He murmured to himself confusedly, eyes scanning over the links. What was Dan doing on a website that he hadn’t told Phil about, especially since it didn’t sound like any familiar porn website (which he admittedly had an average amount of knowledge on)?

Instead of going ahead and clicking on one of Dan’s links, he decided to avoid any risks and spared his eyes, going directly to the website himself. He slowly opened up his eyes when he thought the page was loaded enough for him to see. A look of confusion crossed over his face when he saw the home page. It was literally just a video-sharing website, much like youtube.

What was Dan doing with another video-sharing website? It obviously wasn’t too uncommon of a site, as the front page was well maintained, there were plenty of “popular” videos, and Dan’s history was full of links.

Phil visibly brightened when he looked at the top right corner of the page, seeing a “my account” and “settings” and “logout” there. That meant Dan had left himself logged on, making it easier for Phil to search for Dan’s reason to ‘cheat’ on the youtube community.

Phil took a deep breath and clicked on the “my account” tab.

What he found absolutely shocked him to no end.

As soon as he clicked on the tab, he was met with a huge page of “favorites” and “liked videos”. But the amount of favorited videos didn’t shock him; it was what exactly Dan had favorited.

There were rows upon rows of bondage videos. Dozens and dozens of thumbnails of mostly guys, some girls, tied up or tied to beds and, well, literally looking like they purposely in vulnerable positions. Phil’s head buzzed slightly as he looked at the thumbnails. He clicked on one link, the one at the top of Dan’s list, and sat back in the chair curiously, folding his arms across his chest.

He expected some sort of cheesy role-play opening, but that didn’t exactly happen. Instead, it showed some relatively attractive guy tied face-up and in his boxers on the bed, a rather attractive girl standing next to the bed. Phil crinkled his eyebrows, leaning in to turn the volume up and listen better.

“So, this is your first time?” The girl smirked, placing her hand on the guy’s stomach and making him flinch.

“Yeah, pretty m-much.” The male model (Phil called him in his head) replied, voice cracking in what sounded like nerves.

“Aww, well, that’s too bad. You’re going to be feeling this session for the next few days.” She giggled, moving her hand around slightly and Phil could hear the model’s breathing catch. 

“N-No…..” The model smiled, squirming under her hand. She gave him a knowing look before dragging her nails from both hands down the male’s sides and making him squeak. Phil’s eyes widened as he watched her repeat those actions, dragging her nails around his midsection and how the model held back giggles and fought against the bonds. He’s never seen these types of videos before, but he knew exactly where it was heading and he was already squirming way to much at the simple thought of it happening.

He slowly hid himself behind his fingers, face turning red as he continued watching. It wasn’t long before Phil could see the girl literally tickle-torturing the poor guy’s feet and he instinctively pulled his own feet close to his body for protection.

Phil shivered when he saw the girl attack the guy’s toes and the model squeal, quickly pausing the video. This was making his stomach squirm.

He decided to go back to the favorite’s page and click on the next one. The set up was pretty much the same, but a different guy was tied up differently and it was a different girl attacking his armpits. Phil squeaked and shook his head to himself, closing out of that video as well.

He looked back through the “favorites” list, only looking at the pictures and the titles. _Every single one_ was the same type of video- some guy tied up in some way, being attacked by some girl and literally being tickle-tortured.

Phil sat back in the chair again and rubbed his face in confusion. What did Dan have all of these videos saved on a secret account on some random video-sharing site? Why did he even _have_ a secret account? Did he get off to this stuff? It wasn’t like they hadn’t ever shared their secret kinks or sexual desires y before. Why didn’t he mention this one? Was he embarrassed?

Phil chuckled slightly. It wasn’t the most common kink he had ever heard of, but it certainly was more… innocent than most, even if it did include bondage. It was actually pretty cute that Dan was attracted to something so silly, but Phil had found a lot of things Dan did “cute” lately.

He looked back at the computer screen and frowned in thought. So Dan obviously had some sort of “thing” for tickling, kink or not.

Questions flooded his mind- How much did Dan like tickling? Did he have little fantasies when he watched these videos? Did he want to do the tickling, or did he want to be the one being tickled? Did he want _Phil_ to be involved in his fantasies? Well, that answer was abundantly clear, but... Should he ask Dan these questions, or wait until Dan came clean to him (if he planned to at all)?

Phil grunted, propping his legs up on the desk and sighed. Too many questions but no answers. Maybe if he watched a few more videos to see what exactly Dan watched, it’d be easier to approach him about this later if he needed to.

He had decided to scroll further on the list, knowing that looking at Dan’s most recent likes would probably be the most relevant today. He hummed as he switched the settings to “Show newest-oldest first” and smiled when the page loaded quickly.

Phil’s jaw dropped instead when he clicked on the first link.

His eyes flickered to the time-bar, showing it to be just over thirty minutes in length. Phil swallowed, looking back at the video playing. He nearly choked when a familiar face came on the screen with a lady sitting next to him in a chair, holding up notecards.

“So, Dan, are you nervous?” She asked with a soft smile, tapping her notecards on her leg.

“Yeah, a lot.” The brunet giggled shakily, nodding at the interviewer. “I’ve never, ever gotten involved in something like this before, so it’s one-hundred-percent new to me.”

“Aww, you’re such a cutie.” She cooed, making Dan blush. “Well, you already gave us the entire form about how ticklish you are, how you’d prefer to be tickled, and whatever else we needed.” She said, holding up a stack of papers to the camera. “And I’m sure you’re excited about your first tickle session next week, aren’t you? Is this a kink of yours?”

“I’m definitely excited. Still nervous, but excited.” Dan said to the lady, biting his lip and hiding in his hands bashfully. “It’s not…. really a kink… I mean, it can be and it is some of the time, but I mostly just really, really like it. It makes me feel so much happier, especially if I’m really sad for no reason. I kind of… wish my boyfriend would do it every once in a while… That would be amazing.”

“N’aww, well all of our ticklers have looked over your profile and I think they all really want to have a go at you, even if your best friend hasn’t already jumped at the chance!”

Phil could see the blush from beneath Dan’s fingers, even from this camera angle. Probably because he knew Dan better than he knew himself. Or so he thought, up until today.

“Really?” Dan asked shyly, looking up at her from between his fingers. The woman just shrugged and didn’t answer as a small group of boys and girls, who Phil had seen as the ticklers in Dan’s favorited videos, sprung up from out of nowhere and attacked Dan from behind.

Phil’s heart warmed when Dan jumped at the sudden tickling feelings on his sides, neck, and back, trying to squirm away before the group pulled him back and pinned him to the couch to tickle him all over. His laughter was loud and boisterous, causing Phil to start giggling along with him. He shook his head, scrolling down as Dan was tickled for the remainder of the video. The posted date of the video nearly made his heart stop.

It was posted exactly a weak ago.

Which meant Dan’s “tickle session” was today. Which completely explained why Dan was out of the house so much now.

Phil decided he had had enough and closed every internet window, turning the computer completely off like he had originally found it. He stretched as he stood up from the chair, pushing it under the desk and leaving Dan’s room.

What the hell was he supposed to do about this?

Dan was due home any minute now, as he usually got home around five o’clock after being out all day. Should Phil say something? Should he just walk up to Dan and start tickling him?

Dan wouldn’t like that… well, he probably would, but he’d most likely be freaked out.

Phil shook it off, simply getting out the necessary utensils to prepare dinner for that night. If Phil knew anything about Dan, he was always starving after physical exertion and he was pretty sure laughing nonstop counted as intense exercise.

He started preparing the stir fry, like they always had whenever they were too lazy to prepare something intricate, when he heard the door open and slam shut, feet trudging up the stairs.

“Phil? I’m home!”

The noiret couldn’t help but grin to himself. Now that Dan was physically present, what he just learned about the boy seemed so much more real and so much more adorable to think the brunet liked that kind of stuff.

“I’m in the kitchen!”

He finally turned when the footsteps stopped in the doorway. He took in the subtleties that stood out from Dan’s usual look, like the mussed-up hair, the thin sheen of sweat still lingering on him, the way his cheeks were still aglow from possibly laughing too hard.

“What are you looking at?” Dan smirked, obviously too exhausted to chuckle at his little teasing. He walked over to the elder and looked over his shoulder, smiling. “Oh god, stir fry sounds so good right now…”

“Does it? Because you looked tired and hungry.” Phil chuckled, wrapping an arm around Dan’s waist. He felt Dan flinch away instinctively, which amused him greatly; it was probably a temporary side-effect of being ‘tortured’ for an extreme period of time.

“Y-Yeah, I am.” Dan said, biting his lip and sitting at the table. Phil laughed, serving up the food on two plates and setting them at the table.

“Then eat up! You seem like you’re starving. Working out a bit lately?” He teased, secretly knowingly, and biting into his food. He knew exactly how he wanted to let Dan open up to him, and all he needed was a phone and the number for the group that ran Dan’s favorite tickle videos.

Dan’s face flushed a dark red as he glared at Phil, licking his lips.

“Maybe.” He said embarrassedly, looking down to stab his food and to ignore Phil’s loud, innocent laughs.

____________________________________

Dan walked up to the familiar mansion nervously, despite being there so many times that he knew his way there by heart.

He had been out of the house regularly for regular appointments with the admissions people and the training people (who taught him how to tell the tickler to stop if he couldn’t yell out their universal safe word “flamingo”, which he didn’t understand the origin of but went with anyways) before an actual tickle session. But now that he’s getting into a regular schedule of it, despite switching ticklers each week to find the perfect match for him for future sessions, he won’t have to leave for this gig more than once a week now, which he was grateful for. He was tired of never being with Phil nowadays, but the thought of future sessions thrilled him much more.

He had his first real session last week, when he came home to Phil actually already making dinner for them both, though he didn’t know why. It wasn’t like he was out way past dinner time or anything. But he had shrugged it off and allowed Phil to sit him down to dinner and cuddle in front of the television for the rest of the night. It wasn’t unusual for their friendship, anyways.

But today, he had to yet again lie to Phil about why he would be gone all day (“Some old uni friends wanted me to hang out with them for a bit”) and instead of a could-care-less grunt of acknowledgement, he was met with Phil’s small smirk and a “have fun”. Dan had merely shrugged it off and went on his way.

Now that he was approaching the building for his second session ever, though, he felt his nerves skyrocket again. It was much different than last time; he knew exactly what would happen this time. Well, not exactly because of the switching of different ticklers, but he had the general gist down. He didn’t know if that calmed him or made him more nervous.

Whatever happened though, he knew, always led to the after-buzz of being too exhausted to move for a moment or get the breathing right. The pumping of adrenaline and endorphins coursing through his blood. It was almost therapeutic how it helped him loosen up and feel happier effective immediately, so it made sense.

He pushed open one of the large double doors, scurrying in with his backpack on his shoulder. Dan gave the secretary a shy, lopsided smile as he approached the desk.

“Daniel!” She said happily, looking up at him before typing quickly on the computer. “You’ll be in the room at the end of the hall today. I’ll need to help you get all set up today, because your match today wants to contribute to your experimenting stage. Is that alright?”

Dan swallowed and nodded at her, not saying anything. She smiled, fixing her ponytail before grabbing some papers and standing up. She gently took Dan’s hand, leading him to the room and ushering him in. He noted how the less-intense rooms seemed to be on the second floor and he swallowed thickly.

“Okay, so here’s your room.” She pointed out, letting Dan in before her and closing the door behind them. His eyes glazed around the room; while his last session was in a bedroom-like environment with just a bed, this room seemed like it belonged at a spa with its dark red walls, big-leaved plants, and dim lighting. He eyes fell finally on the furniture and his eyes widened.

It was an oddly-shaped chair, with the part where the legs lay propped up with stocks at the end for the ankles. His eyes traveled to the head of the chair, where the back was reclined slightly and the place for the arms sticking straight out to the sides with leather straps dangling off the beams.

The secretary, who Dan suddenly remembered her name was Marie, set papers on the table by the door, giving Dan time to walk around the large bondage chair.

“What are these?” He asked, playing with the little loops of rope hanging above each hole in the feet stocks, five for each hole.

“Oh, toe bonds. They keep your toes held back so you can’t scrunch them up or move your feet.” Marie laughed, walking over to attach and set up the straps in the chair.

Dan flushed at the thought, stomach flipping as he walked up to the arms. He found more straps by the head and at the very top of the back. He assumed it was so someone’s arms could be tied up and over the back of the chair instead of sticking straight out to the side.

“Will I get to, um, choose?”

“Well, usually, sweetie. But your match today read about one of your spots being your neck, so he asked to specifically have your arms out to the side today.”

Dan instinctively rolled his shoulders up to his ears in protection.

“Oh no, sounds like it’s going to be a horrible experience.” He joked, heart thudding. He dropped his bag in one corner of the room like always, stripping down to his short black boxers and tossing the clothes onto his bag. “It’s almost a shame I didn’t put down anything other than my neck on the admission forms!”

“True, but at least you’ll have fun discovering every place you’re ticklish along with your tickler.” Marie laughed, guiding him to sit on the chair. She stopped him before he could lean back. “Sorry, sweetheart, but you’ll have to wear this today, too.” She said, giggling to herself as she handed him a thick black scarf. He looked at her curiously and she explained. “It’s the softest material we use for blindfolding, and it’s pretty effective. Your match wanted to blindfold you today to give you a new experience. It makes it tickle a lot more if you can’t see it coming.”

Dan bit his lip and nodded in understanding at her, leaning forward so she could tie the fabric around his head.

“So, who is this guy, anyways?” Dan asked, holding tightly to her hand as he leaned back in the chair and adjusted himself. He knew and met every tickler in the system, not that there were a lot of them, and he was curious who wanted to do it like this for their first time together.

“I don’t want to give out his name yet, but he’s a knew guy. He doesn’t want you to know anything about him during the session, so he’s not going to say anything or take the blindfold off until the end. He called us around a week ago asking to join us, so he’s been coming in for little training sessions about what’s okay and what’s not and when it’s appropriate or necessary to stop. When we asked who he’d like to try out his first session on, he begged to try it with you. Even though we told him you were also new, we felt you two would be a good fit. Don’t worry, he seems like a sweet guy.” She smiled gently, even though he couldn’t see her.

Dan’s heart dropped before thudding quickly. A new guy? He didn’t know if he would like this; what if he accidentally took it way too far and Dan panicked?

“U-Um… Are you sure this is safe?” He asked timidly, feeling her strap his arms out to the beams on the sides just above the elbows and wrists. Marie smiled fondly at him, gently tickling him under the arms and making him shriek.

“Yes, I’m positive. He’s very sweet and he’s more worried about hurting you than tickling you senseless, so the second you seem tickled-out, he’ll give you a break. He wants to make this fun for you, too, trust me.”

Dan nodded at her, whimpering as his heart hammered in his chest. He felt a thin leather band reach across his chest, and one just like it across his hips, and he knew they were so he could be tickled near there but still restrained well. He let out a heavy sigh as his legs were spread slightly on the wide, raised bench, two thick straps for each leg and ankles resting in the stocks. He flinched when he heard the upper part of the stocks come down, followed by a click, and curled his toes in anticipation. Dan heard Marie chuckle and touch his toes, pulling one back at a time to attach them to the little loops.

He started giggling immediately at the soft, gentle touches, hearing Marie laugh gently with him.

“I think someone here lied about one of their tickle spots on the form!” She said, skittering her nails just under his toes. Dan squealed, quickly trying to shake his foot away from the feeling but finding that he could barely move a centimeter, much less completely shake his foot away like when he was tied to a bed. He suddenly realized how vulnerable he felt now that he actually couldn’t move in the slightest, and it was both exhilarating and terrifying.

“N-No, not th-ERE!” His squeaks turned to a higher pitch, feeling her nails scratch gently on his toes.

“Oh, alright. I’ll save all the fun for your match.” She laughed, causing Dan to relax when he heard her walking away.

“Y-You promise it’ll be safe?” Dan asked, smiling a little. He heard her gentle sigh as she finished organizing everything, feeling her tweak his nose playfully.

“I promise. Now be good for him, alright?” Marie chuckled, her pager ‘ding!’-ing on her belt. “Oh! Looks like he’s already here! I’m going back to the desk and he’ll be in shortly. You’ll be just fine with him, yeah? Remember to behave yourself.” She teased, slamming the door behind her on her way out.

The second Dan felt the room fall silent, his heart started hammering rapidly. It wasn’t the tickle session that scared him so much as it was the situation itself. He didn’t even know what this guy looked like or how sadistic he could be with tickling, and Dan was supposed to be the guinea pig. Why would they let a new guy be paired with another new guy? What did Dan have that had this man begging to use him for his first time?

Heavy footsteps were treading down the hallway towards his room and he breathed quickly. He heard the squeak of the door and his breathing hitched, instinctively turning to face the sound.

Dan laughed nervously, coughing awkwardly.

“H-Hi. I know you aren’t going to say anything to me right now, but I just want to tell you that I’m a bit nervous. This is only my second session and you’re new and we’ve never met and-” Dan was cut off by a soft patting on his leg, letting him know he would be alright. He smiled and nodded, letting out a deep sigh before leaning back, mentally preparing for the impending ‘torture’.

There was a small click and a beep, what he supposed was the camera being turned on and recording, followed by the snapping of a bottle top. The squirting sound of some sort of lotion or oil made him involuntarily giggle in anticipation, face following the footsteps of the stranger. The chair rolled up to the end of his bonds and Dan sighed, balling up his fists.

His foot jerked slightly, not moving much because of the toe-ties, when fingers and cold cream touched his sole and he barked out a laugh.

“S-Sorry, just surprised…” He explained, humming at the relaxing feeling of the slippery oil being massaged in. Dan tried to enjoy it while he could, because an hour from now, he’s going to be exhausted. “A-Ah! D-Don’t do th-that!” He squeaked, feeling the gentle scratching at the bottom of his feet.

A deep chuckle came from the other and nails were swiped down Dan’s sole, making him shriek. It was his first time using something like oil, lotion, or whatever-was-being-used, and everyone else definitely weren’t lying when they said it made the experience a thousand times worse.

The dragging nails and quick swipes alternated at random intervals, making Dan jump and squeak with every surprise move. As soon as he got used to a slow few fingers dragging along his foot, there’d be a sudden scratching on his other foot. The giggles poured out from his lips, heart thudding. This was much worse than just waiting for it all to begin.

“D-Don’t- AH- don’t do this t-to me!” Dan shrieked, yanking his foot back with every little tickle. The stranger laughed a little, though it sounded familiar and reassuringly comforting, and the teasing stopped. Dan let out a deep sigh of relief when an almighty scream left his lips.

“OH-HOHOHO NOHOHOHO!” Dan screamed, shaking in the chair and yanking at the bonds viciously. The hairbrush scrubbing at his foot was already driving him fucking crazy and they were only, what, ten minutes into their session? Not to mention how the oil made it easier for the bristles to slide and tickle. “P-PLEHEHEHEHEASE, STAHAHAHAP!”

The tormentor didn’t stop, though, much to Dan’s dismay. He simply switched between the feet, earning a high-pitched squeak ripping from the poor boy’s throat. Dan squealed in place of his loud giggles, his feet barely moving in the stocks and toe-ties despite his struggles.

“S-SERIOUS- AHAHAHA- SERIOUSLY!” Dan begged for a moment of mercy, thrashing again. The brush stopped at the tone of Dan’s voice and he heard it drop onto a table by the stocks. He didn’t even want to think what other tools were prepared for use this round.

There was a small pat on his leg and until then he hadn’t even realized he’d been panting heavily. Dan gave a small, reassuring smile as he looked in the direction he guessed his tickler was. He assumed that the other had caught on to the fact that he was fine, especially when he heard the popping of the bottle again. His face lit up with a smile and he started giggling, squirming in his place.

“N-No, not that again!” Dan squeaked, the footsteps approaching the side of his chair and subtly attempting to squirm away. “A-Anything but that!” He joked in dismay, biting his lip when he heard the other’s hands rubbing together to ready the oil. He didn’t think he’d be so vocal during the sessions, but he was discovering that he liked to talk and play around with the ticklers. They teased him about being so adorably nervous, but he didn’t mind. He actually rather enjoyed it, especially when some had told him they’d tease him and talk to him when they had a turn.

The air felt thick and heavy as both froze… or, so Dan made himself believe. He didn’t know where he was going to get attacked next and-

“FUCK!” He screamed, slick fingers wiggling up and down the sides of his ribs. Dan scowled, trying to suppress his giggles as he moved. There was no way he was going to let this stranger win. The touches started getting lighter and lighter, however holding the same tempo, until they were barely little flutters against his skin and Dan finally cracked with a squeal. It was like the tickler knew hime by heart- and the fact that light-touch tickling drove him mad.

It wasn’t until the fluttering moved up and into his armpits that he cracked again. His gentle chuckles became an octave higher and bubbled out faster, almost in time with the tickling itself.

“O-Okahahahay, o-KAY, that’s enohohohough!” Dan said, suddenly snorting and laughing louder when the fingers moved higher. “Oh, nohoho, NO! Nohohot my neheheck, please! I- AHAHAHAH!”

The tickler himself had to stop fluttering his fingers against Dan’s neck to, Dan figured, compose himself after his own quiet laughing fit. Dan pouted and stuck his tongue out.

“Oh, yeah? Let’s see you- JESUS!” Dan yelped, snapping his head down as far as he could to trap the other’s hand. “No, do NOT tickle me there! I swear to- to Gahahad!” He giggled lightly, feeling the fingers wiggle just slightly into his neck. “Stoppit! Stoppit!” He squeaked, nipping at the fingers. The tickler’s fingers froze, wiggled again, froze, and then wiggled again. Dan felt a finger boop his nose before dragging down the other side of his neck.

“Yipe!” He squeaked, crushing the hand on the other side of his neck. The vulnerable side, previously with the trapped hand, suddenly had nails scurrying on it and Dan sputtered in surprise, wiggling his head from side to side to prevent the tickling from each hand. “Thihihihis is EVIHIHIHIL!”

The tickling only seemed to intensify at his words, and he could barely get out an apology or even a “fuck you!” in response to the unbearable feathery-touches. Once he was absolutely sure his face was a bright red, he shook his head quickly. The tickler obviously had read his profile and knew exactly how to tickle him out with his neck.

“No more…. please…” The brunet breathed, shaking his head. The session had gone by a lot faster than usual, but it was either because he was too ‘distracted’ or he really needed to build up his tickle-endurance for future sessions. “Th-Thanks, though… You were really good… Hello?”

There was absolute silence. Dan’s ears perked up and his breathing finally slowed.

“Hello?”

No way. There was no way the tickler just left him here like this, tied up and not even knowing who his tickler was! They had an unspoken promise, dammit!

“Seriously, are you in here? Because this isn’t funny! You were supposed to show me who you are and stuff. This isn’t fair.”

Dan huffed, leaning his head back. He questions were still answered with only silence and he grunted. It wasn’t fair that he was openly and embarrassingly cutesy about what he liked, and the stranger didn’t even have the decency to reveal himself like he said he would.

Just as Dan was about to call out for Marie at the end of the hall (which would include using tons of energy he didn’t have), he heard something else. Something different from what he had heard all throughout the session.

“What the fuck is that?”

It was a tiny buzzing sound. It sounded like something was vibrating but was muffled by thick cloth. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Whatever the fuck it is, you better get it away from me because you’ve already pissed me o-AHHHH HAHAHA!”

Dan immediately knew what was happening the second his tummy started rumbling from ten, tiny vibrations.

“AHHHH STOP STAHAHAHAHAP!” He begged, shaking his head wildly and struggling as much as he could. What really drove him up the wall, however, was the moment the tickler gently started moving his fingers in small circles and the vibrations followed. “FUHUHUHUCK THIS IS TORTUHUHUHURE.”

It was the only other time Dan had heard the other actually chuckle out loud at him and he managed to blush darkly behind his boisterous laughter. The fingers fluttered back to tease over his toes he couldn’t move, and worked their way up into his armpits and along his neck. They tapped along his waistline, vibrating around his bellybutton and making his stomach involuntarily flutter at the touches. It was as though they were teasing him, pushing his limits.

“OKAY, OKAHAHAHAHAHAY! I’M REALLY TICKLISH THERE; I DIDN’T KNOHOHOHOW, OKAY? IM SOHOHOHORRYYYY!”

It stopped suddenly and Dan gasped for breath. He had never felt more exhausted in his life than he did in that moment, but it was oddly… exhilarating. His body was tingling all over and he was shaking and felt more vulnerable and open than ever before and it felt so good.

“Y-You…” Dan gasped, limbs trembling in the bonds. “C-Can you, um…. do that again?” He asked, suddenly shy for the first time and blushing heavily. A chuckle, and the buzzing fingers could be heard again.

He shifted, giggling loudly as the buzzing came closer. There was no way to know where exactly he’d get tickled next.

Dan let out an almighty shriek as the fingers barely brushed his ribs, smiling widely.

“No, on my stomach!” He giggled, shaking his head when they finally started moving downward. They lingered just on his skin, sending tiny jolts of vibrations into him.

“Okahahahahahay, stop d-doing that! I-It’s tohohohoo much!”

The man must have been smirking, because his fingers quickly dug into Dan’s flesh, moving and pinching the soft skin all over his stomach.

Dan convulsed in his place, screaming out a stream of giggles. He was shaking and laughing until the fingers dug into the place just bellow his bellybutton and started pretty much massaging the sensitive area- fuck, was this guy actually nomming all over his neck now? Was that even allowed? Dan didn’t mind though, as it felt nice other than how it tickled like hell. All he could do was let out loud, deep-bellied laughs and screams.

“FLA-HAHAHAHAHA-FLAMING-OHOHOHOHO!”

The tickling stopped immediately again, most likely because he was screaming the safe word, and he was nothing less than one-hundred percent spent.

“Th… Thank…. Thank you…” He heaved, resting his head back on the chair. “That was amazing, okay? That was good for your first time.”

Dan ignored the laughter this time followed by the beep of the camera being turned off and packed away. His breathing was heavy and his head lolled from side-to-side out of exhaustion. The heavy footsteps from earlier started approaching him again until they were just beside his torso and he instinctively flinched when gentle fingers rested on either side of his head.

He held his breath as the cloth was lifted slowly, squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation. A chill went down his spine once the warm fabric was taken off completely and he slowly opened his eyes.

Dan let out the breath he was holding quickly in surprise. Up close, in his face, were the two familiar blue eyes he had seen every day for the past four years. His jaw dropped open and his own eyes were wide with shock…. and absolute humiliation when it all sank in.

“Ph-Phil?”

The elder gently placed his finger on Dan’s lip to silence him, smiling warmly. He gave a small, teasing wink before he stood up straight, grabbed the camera bag, Dan watching him silently as he finally left.

____________________________________

The train ride back was the most uncomfortable one Dan had ever experienced.

After Phil had left, Marie came in and untied him, constantly asking why he looked so distraught and ‘I thought you and your tickler would work out, sweetheart’. But he just ignored it and limply sat there as Marie finally let him free. He tried to stop the shaky steps he took, almost like his body couldn’t handle carrying itself.

What the hell was he supposed to say when he got home? He hoped to God that Phil would be in him bedroom on his laptop or out of the house or somewhere that wasn’t in the way of Dan sprinting to his room to cry. He didn’t want to see Phil; he kind of just wanted to lie on his bed and cry away his humiliation.

Dan finally stood outside his front door for was felt like seconds, but a quick look at his watch told him he’d been standing there for at least fifteen minutes.

If he went in, Phil would probably be on the couch. And what would he even say then?

How did Phil even know, anyways? There was no way he could have felt the same about tickling, right? No, that wasn’t it; that wouldn’t explain how he knew Dan was working there and how he asked specifically for him.

Dan closed his eyes and swallowed his pride, unlocking the door and stepping in.

The first thing he heard was the television on in the lounge and he swore to himself mentally, quietly shutting the door behind him. He peeled off his shoes and left them by the door, sneaking down the hall.

The lounge light was on and when Dan peeked around the corner, he could see Phil sitting on his laptop while also watching a Buffy: The Vampire Slayer episode on the television screen. Phil was situated so he face the hallway and Dan scowled to himself.

All he had to do was make it to the stairs.

Dan’s eyes flickered back and forth from Phil to the stairs and he decided to book it, sprinting across the hall.

“Daniel!”

The brunet froze just at the bottom of the stairs before slowly turning around, eyes downcast.

“Dan, come here.”

He glanced up at Phil briefly and nodded, keeping his eyes down once again as he scurried over to where Phil was. He slowly sat himself down next to Phil, folding his hands in his lap. Dan could feel his cheeks flaring up with embarrassment and his eyes burning with tears.

“Dan?” He could hear worry lacing Phil’s voice and a hand on his shoulder. “How was your day today?”

“It was… good.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. Dan had been enjoying himself up until the moment he realized it was Phil all along. After that moment around two hours ago, he had been moping and freaking out.

“Just good?” God, he could hear the tiny smirk in the elder’s voice and he huffed, leaning his face down in his hands. He face was quite literally aching, not only from how hard he had been laughing and smiling earlier, but his harsh blushing was staring to hurt.

“Okay… It was really good. My day was pretty amazing.” Dan was smiling now and he brought his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “What about you?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just had a little fun.” Phil shrugged, wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulder and pulling him close. There was a comfortable silence until Phil spoke again. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked quietly, looking at Dan.

Dan frowned, running his hands through his hair and sighing. “It…. Phil… You understand, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” Phil smiled softly, nuzzling his nose into Dan’s hair. “I know you’re embarrassed, Dan. It’s okay, really. What you like is… well, pretty intense.” He chuckled, and Dan almost shivered at how familiar it was compared to earlier.

“Shut up. When you say it like that, it sounds so weird!” Dan said, shaking his head quickly.

“Well, I don’t think you’d feel any better if I called it your tickle fetish.” He laughed, letting his arm fall to around Dan’s waist. "But I am your boyfriend, you know? You should have just come to me about this. I definitely would've tried it with you."

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound very appealing.” Dan giggled. He went silent for a bit before speaking again. "Yeah... I know. I guess I was just too embarrassed. I'm sorry. I should've told you."

Phil smiled despite himself. He gave Dan's side a quick tickle, relishing in the tiny giggle and blush on Dan's cheeks.

"It's alright. I still love you." Phil kissed Dan's hair, whispering in his ear. "But just you wait until I have you tied back down again, using those vibrating gloves _all_ over your body..."

"Phil!" Dan shrieked, slamming a pillow into Phil's face as the elder laughed.

Oh, they were _definitely_ going to have fun with this in the future...

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic from my tumblr. Altered the ending a bit to be more fitting to what I think sounds better! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
